


Не нервируйте Дерека

by allegra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Дерек печет печенье, когда нервничает.*фик был написан  в июне 2013 года





	

вдохновением послужила картинка -   
\- Почему Дерек весь в муке?  
\- Он печет, когда нервничает. Голым.

* * *

Дерек всегда печет печенье, когда нервничает. Выходит, откровенно говоря, паршиво, но, чтобы не обижать его, стая с блаженными улыбками глотает соленое, пересушенное тесто. Едва оправившись после джерардовских выходок и – как следствие - «курабье» в исполнении Альфы, сейчас они проклинали стаю пришлых Альф за «миндальное с имбирем» едва ли не сильнее, чем за ту лавину неприятностей, что свалилась на Бикон-Хиллз из-за их визита.

Стайлзу было хуже, чем остальным, все же эти зверюги могли и мясо сырое слопать и не поморщиться, а у него обыкновенный человеческий желудок.

Но первым нервы сдали у Айзека.

\- Может, как-нибудь намекнуть ему? – он разглядывал кусок желтого нечто на свет, словно надеялся, будто тот испарится.

\- Иди рискни. Мы устроим тебе пышные похороны, - съязвил Питер, потянувшись за очередной печенькой.

С кухни донесся грохот посуды и чертыхания Дерека. Пахн **у** ло чем-то страшным, и стая поняла, что скоро им принесут добавки. А потом младший Хейл усядется в кресло, напротив кучкующихся на диване щенков, и будет с блаженной улыбкой наблюдать, с каким аппетитом они уплетают его кулинарные выкидыши. По комнате прошлась одна большая мурашка, кажется, они даже дышать перестали. 

\- Лучше сдохнуть от того, что тебе свернут шею, или перегрызут горло, или вырвут хребет, чем загнуться от несварения, - затараторил Стайлз, вскакивая с кресла и отшвыривая выпечку в сторону.

\- Стайлз, - предостерегающе начал Скотт.

\- Что?! – взорвался Стилински. – Я на это не подписывался. С меня хватает и ваших вервольфских разборок. А жрать эту гадость я не обязан, - припечатал он, направляясь на кухню.

Все в доме знали, что запрещено - под страхом мучительной смерти! - заходить в кухню, когда там орудует Дерек. Первые поползновения оборачивались многочасовыми лечениями от нанесенных Альфой увечий, поэтому стая быстро усвоила урок. Только Стайлз не один из его ручных щенков. Кипя от злости, он ввалился в просторное светлое помещение и тут же поперхнулся тем, что хотел сказать.

Видимо, из-за витающего в кухне запаха миндального печенья и сильной увлеченности процессом, Хейл учуял Стайлза только, когда тот уже пару мгновений как замер на пороге. Медленно повернувшись, Дерек сверкнул глазами и оскалился.

\- Стилински, - прорычал он, когтями превращая противень в решето.

\- Прости, - промямлил Стайлз, пятясь к выходу. – Я только хотел сказать… - озарение пришло вовремя. - У нас закончилось печенье, и меня послали за добавкой, - он натянуто улыбнулся. – Ну, я ведь человек, и ты меня не покалечишь. Правда ведь? Не покалечишь? – как-то неуверенно и тихо закончил он.

\- Могли бы просто крикнуть, - Дерека, кажется, отпустило: когти втянулись, клыки тоже, и глаза перестали излучать сигнал «stop». Кажется, новость про печенье ему понравилась. – Через две минуты принесу. Потерпите, - бросает он, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – И это, - не оглядываясь, едва слышно рычит он, - никому ни слова.

Стайлз тихонько вернулся в комнату. Стая с усердием запихивала в себя отвратительные куски, зло зыркая на сына шерифа. Эрика так вообще проталкивала пальцами печенье себе в глотку.

\- Мы тебе это припомним, Стилински, - тяжело дыша, выдала она, закончив самоистязание.

Бойд рыкнул в поддержку ее слов, и даже Скотт, не говоря уже о Питере и Айзеке, смотрел на него с обидой и злостью.

Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Стайлзу было нечего сказать. Да, было обидно, что лучший друг затаил на него злость, но дар речи он потерял от другого.

Кто ж знал, что Дерек не просто печет убийственное печенье, но еще и делает это голым?

 

**КОНЕЦ.**


End file.
